ΒΑΡΥΤΙΚΑ ΚΥΜΑΤΑ ΤΩΝ ΝΟΜΩΝ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos -Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Οκτώβριος 6 του 2017 Στις 11 Φεβρουαρίου του 2016, δυο ομάδες που εργάζονται σε σύγχρονα κέντρα παρατήρησης βαρυτικών κυμάτων με τις ονομασίες LIGO και Virgo ανακοίνωσαν επίσημα ότι ανίχνευσαν βαρυτικά κύματα, που προέρχονταν από συγκρούσεις μαύρων οπών. Ήδη από το Σεπτέμβριο του 2015 ανίχνευσαν τα βαρυτικά κύματα από ένα ζεύγος μαύρων οπών στην απόσταση 1,3 δισεκατομμύρια ετών φωτός, όπου η μια μαύρη οπή ισοδυναμούσε με 36 ηλιακές μάζες, ενώ η δεύτερη με 29 ηλιακές μάζες. Αυτές οι τεράστιες μαύρες οπές που έχουν αυτή την ονομασία, επειδή δεν επιτρέπουν τα φωτόνια να ξεφύγουν από την ισχυρή βαρυτική έλξη τους, συγκρούστηκαν πριν από 1,3 δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια και δημιούργησαν μια μεγαλύτερη μαύρη τρύπα που ισοδυναμούσε με 62 ηλιακές μάζες. Δηλαδή είχαμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας των τριών ηλιακών μαζών, όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στο σχηματισμό του δευτερονίου. Όπως απέδειξα στην εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” (2003), κατά τη δημιουργία του δευτερονίου η ακαριαία ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του πρωτονίου με το νετρόνιο δίνει μια ενέργεια σύνδεσης 2,2246 MeV η οποία συνοδεύεται από ένα έλλειμμα μάζας 4,3534 ηλεκτρονίων που εκπέμπεται ως μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου, ενώ η ενέργεια σύνδεσης εκπέμπεται ως ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου. Δηλαδή εδώ ισχύουν οι δυο βασικοί νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας απορρίπτοντας την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια,(EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY), διότι η θεωρία της σχετικότητας παραβιάζει τους δυο παραπάνω νόμους. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση επειδή η απελευθέρωση της ενέργειας είναι πάρα πολύ μικρή, ασφαλώς οι χωροχρονικές μεταβολές που προκύπτουν από το νόμο Φωτονίου -Ύλης είναι αμελητέες . Αντίθετα στην περίπτωση της πολύ ισχυρής βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης των δυο μαύρων οπών το έλλειμμα των τριών ηλιακών μαζών είναι ασύλληπτο . Αν σκεφθεί κάποιος ότι η μάζα του ενός Kg ισοδυναμεί χονδρικά με τη μάζα 1030 ηλεκτρονίων και ότι ο Ήλιος μας έχει μάζα χονδρικά Μ = 2Χ1030 Kg τότε θα διαπιστώσει ότι το έλλειμμα μάζας από τη σύγκρουση των δυο μαύρων οπών θα ισοδυναμεί με τη μάζα Δm = μάζα 6Χ1060 ηλεκτρονίων. Για την ανίχνευση λοιπόν των βαρυτικών κυμάτων των μαύρων οπών κέρδισαν το Νόμπελ Φυσικής του 2017 τρεις Αμερικανοί επιστήμονες. Συγκεκριμένα για την έρευνα και την συνεισφορά τους στη βελτίωση του LIGO (Laser Interferometer Gravitational-Wave Observatory) και τις μετρήσεις βαρυτικών κυμάτων έλαβαν το βραβείο Νόμπελ οι φυσικοί Rainer Weiss, Barry C. Barish, και Kip S. Thorne. Ας σημειωθεί ότι για την πλήρη ερμηνεία της παγίδευσης των φωτονίων στις λεγόμενες μαύρες τρύπες χρησιμοποιείται η ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσιάστηκε στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής «Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993). Συγκεκριμένα τα διπολικά φωτόνια έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 για την οποία έγραψε τόσο ο Planck το 1907, ο οποίος ανακάλυψε ότι το φως αποτελείται από κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν, όσο και ο Αϊνστάιν, ο οποίος ενώ το 1915 στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχεικότητας νόμιζε ότι τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα ενέργειας των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα, εντούτοις αργότερα (1938) αναγνώρισε ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν μάζα, και γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε η ισχυρή βαρυτική δύναμη των μαύρων οπών τα παγιδεύει. Σύμφωνα με το δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα επειδή τα διπολικά φωτόνια έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2 και μια σταθερή ταχύτητα c, τελικά όταν εκπέμπονται από τη μαύρη οπή η πολύ ισχυρή βαρυτική δύναμη Fg σίγουρα δεν μπορεί να τα επιβραδύνει αλλά μπορεί να ελαττώσει τη μάζα τους και τη συχνότητα ν της ενέργειας hν, που δεν προβλέπεται από τη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική, διότι καθώς ελαττώνεται η μάζα τους και η συχνότητα ν έχουμε και το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της χωροχρονικής μεταβολής εξαιτίας του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Κατά συνέπεια η χωροχρονική μεταβολή είναι ένα κβαντικό φαινόμενο που ερμηνεύεται σύμφωνα με τους νόμους του Νεύτωνα και δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν .(ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΙΝ). Το ίδιο ακριβώς συμβαίνει και στη συγχώνευση των δυο μαύρων οπών, διότι καθώς η μια μαύρη οπή απορροφά τη μάζα από την άλλη μαύρη οπή σύμφωνα με το νόμο της απορρόφησης έχουμε μεταβολές μαζών με τις ταυτόχρονες χωροχρονικές μεταβολές που μεταδίδονται ως χωροχρονικές διακυμάμσεις. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Δηλαδή εδώ έχουμε βαρυτικά κύματα όχι των υποθέσεων του Αϊνστάιν αλλά των νόμων που ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων. Άλλωστε ο Αϊνστάιν ύστερα από τα πειράματα της κβαντική διεμπλοκής (1935) που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, απέρριψε τα βαρυτικά κύματα (1936) του Καρτέσιου που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Για την ανίχνευση των κυμάτων οι δυο ομάδες προκειμένου να έχουν πολύ καλά αποτελέσματα χρησιμοποίησαν τους ανιχνευτές του αναβαθμισμένου LIGO, διότι το 2014 οι αστρονόμοι του Χάρβαρντ, ενώ ανακοίνωσαν ότι ανίχνευσαν τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν, τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι τα σήματα εκείνα δεν είχαν καμία σχέση με τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν και επιπλέον ήταν σήματα που προέρχονταν από την αστρική σκόνη του διαστήματος. Τελικά οι ανιχνεύσεις χωροχρονικών διακυμάνσεων από τις ομάδες του LIGO και Virgo θεωρούνται ως αξιόπιστες, εφόσον οι ανιχνεύσεις αφορούν τα βαρυτικά κύματα των νόμων και όχι των άκυρων θεωριών. Με άλλα λόγια τα βαρυτικά κύματα των νόμων είναι διακυμάνσεις των χωροχρονικών μεταβολών. Ας σημειωθεί ότι η εργασία μου “Spacetime ripples of laws” στηρίχθηκε στους νόμους της φύσης και γι αυτό το λόγο κατέχει την πρώτη θέση στο ξενόγλωσσο διαδίκτυο. Πάντως πολύ έντονες χωροχρονικές διακυμάνσεις της ακαριαίας βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης προκύπτουν σε ζεύγη μαύρων οπών με τεράστιες βαρυτικές μάζες και δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου και τις μετέπειτα υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν που ακυρώθηκαν από τον ίδιο το 1936. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών της φυσικής ( Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science) η ιστορία των βαρυτικών κυμάτων δεν ξεκινάει από τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν αλλά από τις φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου (1644). Συγκεκριμένα ο Καρτέσιος προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει φιλοσοφικά τη μετάδοση της δύναμης της βαρύτητας υπέθεσε ότι αυτή δεν διαδίδεται ακαριαία αλλά ως κύμα μέσω ενός ανύπαρκτου αιθέρα. Τελικά τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου τα απέρριψε ο Νεύτων το 1687) με την ανακάλυψη του τρίτου νόμου της κίνησης περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης γράφοντας και την περίφημη φράση “Hypotheses non fingo”. Παρόλα αυτά ο Αϊνστάιν αργότερα (1915) απαξιώνοντας τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα έφερε στο προσκήνιο ξανά τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου στη δεύτερη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας αλλά αυτή τη φορά παρότι τον αιθέρα τον απέρριψε το 1905 και τον έφερε ξανά στο προσκήνιο το 1915 (contradicting relativity theories) εντούτοις δεν χρησιμοποίησε τελικά τον αιθέρα για τη δικαιολόγηση των κυμάτων του Καρτέσιου αλλά θεώρησε ότι τα απατηλά πεδία του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) είναι υπεύθυνα για την κυματική και όχι ακαριαία διάδοση της δύναμης της βαρύτητας. Ωστόσο μετά από τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής (1935) που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936 τα απέρριψε τα βαρυτικά κύματα που τα πρότεινε ο ίδιος το 1915. Παρόλα αυτά ύστερα από τη μεγάλη επιρροή της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας επιλέγοντας σήμερα στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Βαρυτικό κύμα -ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ» διαβάζουμε: “Στη Φυσική, τα βαρυτικά κύματα είναι κυματισμοί της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρονικού συνεχούς που διαδίδονται ως κύματα από την πηγή προς τα έξω. Προβλέφθηκαν το 1916 από τον Albert Einstein στη βάση της θεωρίας του της Γενικής Θεωρίας της Σχετικότητας και μεταφέρουν ενέργεια υπό την μορφή βαρυτικής ακτινοβολίας. Η ύπαρξή τους είναι συνέπεια του αναλλοίωτου του μετασχηματισμού Lorentz στη γενική σχετικότητα, δεδομένης της έννοιας πεπερασμένης ταχύτητας διάδοσης των φυσικών αλληλεπιδράσεων. Αντιθέτως, τα κύματα βαρύτητας δεν μπορούν να υφίστανται στη νευτώνεια θεωρία της βαρύτητας, η οποία διατυπώνει ότι οι φυσικές αλληλεπιδράσεις διαδίδονται με άπειρη ταχύτητα”. Φυσικά εδώ τίθεται το μέγα ερώτημα αν τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν σύμφωνα με τη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ είναι τα κύματα των άκυρων υποθέσεων του Αϊνστάιν μια και τα απέρριψε και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1936, ή αν είναι διακυμάνσεις των χωροχρονικών μεταβολών που προέρχονται από την πολύ ισχυρή βαρύτητα των μαύρων οπών όπως προβλέπουν οι νόμοι τους οποίους ανακάλυψε ο Νεύτων. Με άλλα λόγια η ανίχνευση των βαρυτικών κυμάτων δεν επιβεβαιώνει τον Αϊνστάιν που τα απέρριψε το 1936 αλλά τον Νεύτωνα που ανακάλυψε τους νόμους όπου στηρίζονται οι διακυμάνσεις των χωροχρονικών μεταβολών που είναι φαινόμενα της κβαντικής φυσικής. Ύστερα από την ανακάλυψη των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993) αποδείχθηκε ότι τέτοιες διακυμάνσεις με τις χωροχρονικές μεταβολές συμβαίνουν και στις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις αλλά σε πολύ μικρή ένταση. Σύμφωνα με το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 όταν τα φορτία του φωτονίου αλληλεπιδρούν ακαριαία με το φορτίου του ηλεκτρονίου τότε με τη χρήση του διανύσματος της ηλεκτρικής έντασης Εy και όχι ενός απατηλού πεδίου όπως νόμιζε ο Αϊνστάιν, το ηλεκτρόνιο αναγκαστικά μετακινείται σε μια μικρή απόσταση dy οπότε έχουμε ένα έργο dW που δίδεται από τη σχέση Εy(-e)dy = dW Όμως μετά από ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα dt θα έχουμε μια ταχύτητα dy/dt η οποία θα είναι αναγκαστικά υπεύθυνη για την εμφάνιση μιας μαγνητικής δύναμης Fm η οποία με τη χρήση του διανύσματος της μαγνητικής έντασης Bz θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Bz(-e)(dy/dt) = Fm ή Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dp = dmc Και επειδή μετά από τα πειράματα του Weber (1856) αποδείχθηκε ότι Εy/Bz = c τότε διαιρώντας θα έχουμε dW = dmc2 ή hν = mc2 Έτσι σύμφωνα με τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η απορρόφηση της ενέργεια hν το φωτονίου καθώς και η απορρόφηση της μάζας m = hν/c2 του ίδιου του φωτονίου συνεισφέρουν στην αύξηση ΔΕ της ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου καθώς και στην αύξηση ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου όπως προβλέπει ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης. (Correct explanation of photoelectric effect). Σε αυτή την περίπτωση της απορρόφησης βλέπουμε ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm καθυστερεί σε σχέση με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe αλλά για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης θα πρέπει η ταχύτητα dy/dt να τείνει προς το μηδέν. Δηλαδή εδώ θα έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt γεγονός που δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τις άκυρες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν. (Discovery of length contraction). Ας σημειωθεί ότι το ίδιο κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους και της διαστολής του χρόνου έχουμε και στην περίπτωση που η μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου αλληλεπιδρά με μια μαύρη τρύπα. Πραγματικά όταν η ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι παράλληλη της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg τότε επειδή η σταθερή ταχύτητα c δεν μπορεί να αυξηθεί, τελικά θα αυξηθεί η μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Έτσι με την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα θα έχουμε Fgds = dW = hdν = (dp/dt)ds = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 Eδώ βλέπουμε ότι η ακαριαία βαρυτική αλληλεπίδραση όχι μόνο ερμηνεύει την αλλαγή της συχνότητας στις μαύρες τρύπες αλλά μας δίνει και τα ίδια αποτελέσματα των ηλεκτρομαγνητικών δυνάμεων, όπου και πάλι έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους και της διαστολής του χρόνου, επειδή η επιτάχυνση εξαιτίας της σταθερής ταχύτητας c τείνει να μηδενισθεί. Επίσης η εξίσωση των αποτελεσμάτων με οδήγησε στην ενοποίηση της βαρύτητας με τον ηλεκτρομαγνητισμό (discovery of unified forces). Ως γνωστό αυτό ήταν το μέγα πρόβλημα που δεν το κατάφερε ποτέ να το λύσει ο Αϊνστάιν επειδή χρησιμοποιούσε τα απατηλά πεδία που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, και επειδή στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) νόμιζε ότι τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Βέβαια σε περίπτωση που η ταχύτητα c του φωτονίου είναι κάθετη στη βαρυτική δύναμη Fg τότε όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και το επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801 το φωτόνιο με την εφαρμογή του θεμελιώδους νόμου της Μηχανικής θα επιταχυνθεί διατηρώντας τη μάζα m = hν/c2 ως σταθερή όπως προβλέπει η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική και θα καμπυλώσει όπως καμπυλώνουν όλα τα σώματα της οριζόντιας βολής του Γαλιλαίου. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν όταν δημοσίευσε την εργασία του της γενικής σχετικότητας επειδή εξακολουθούσε να νομίζει ότι τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα θεώρησε ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός οφείλεται σε μια περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου. Ευτυχώς όμως αργότερα (1938) στο βιβλίο του « Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» αναγνώρισε ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα όπως προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, αφού στη σελίδα 224 θα γράψει: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα”. Έτσι διαπίστωσε ότι είχαν δίκαιο ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Νεύτων, αφού στη σελίδα 225 έγραψε: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός”. Ένα άλλο πολύ σπουδαίο κβαντικό φαινόμενο έχουμε και στην περίπτωση της διάσπασης β που απορρίπτει τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, η οποία παραβιάζει τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Ως γνωστό το νετρόνιο που είναι βαρύτερο κατά 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια από το πρωτόνιο τη στιγμή που μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο εμφανίζει ένα έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια, και ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια Δw = 1,293 MeV. Αυτές οι δυο ποσότητες μας δίνουν ακριβώς την αυξημένη μάζα της εκπομπής του ηλεκτρονίου (ΔΜ = 2,53 ηλεκτρόνια) καθώς και την αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ = 1,293 MeV, του ίδιου του ηλεκτρονίου, όπως ακριβώς προβλέπει ο νόμος της απορρόφησης που δίδεται από τη σχέση Δw/Δm = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Τον ίδιο ακριβώς νόμο της απορρόφησης εφαρμόζουμε και στην περίπτωση της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης που καταλήγει στη σύγκρουση των δυο μαύρων οπών, όπου εξαιτίας της ενέργειας της ισχυρής βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης το έλλειμμα μάζας είναι Δm = 6Χ1060 ηλεκτρόνια . Έτσι είμαστε σε θέση να υπολογίσουμε τη βαρυτική ενέργεια Δw από το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm. Ως γνωστό από την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο, απορρίπτοντας την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, και εφαρμόζοντας τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, διαπιστώνουμε ότι η ενέργεια της αλληλεπίδρασης του ηλεκτρονίου με το ποζιτρόνιο μας δίνει την ενέργεια της εκπομπής των δυο φωτονίων 2hν = 1,022 ΜeV. Κατά συνέπεια η ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης που είναι 1,022 MeV συνοδεύεται από το έλλειμμα μάζας που είναι ίσο με το άθροισμα των μαζών του ηλεκτρονίου και ποζιτρονίου. Δηλαδή η μάζα του ενός ηλεκτρονίου αντιστοιχεί σε ενέργεια αλληλεπίδρασης των 0,511 MeV. Επομένως η βαρυτική ενέργεια των δυο μαύρων οπών θα είναι Δw = 6Χ1030Χ0,511 = 3,066Χ1060 MeV και εκπέμπεται ως ενέργεια ΔΕ = 3,066Χ1060 MeV με τη μορφή των βαρυτικών διακυμάνσεων της χωροχρονικής μεταβολής. Εδώ βλέπουμε πως το τεράστιο έλλειμμα μάζας Δm καθώς και η ασύλληπτη βαρυτική ενέργεια Δw μας δίνουν την τεράστια μάζα εκπομπής ΔΜ καθώς και την ασύλληπτη ενέργεια εκπομπής ΔΕ με τη μορφή των βαρυτικών κυμάτων που κατόρθωσαν τελικά οι ομάδες του LIGO και Virgo να τα ανιχνεύσουν. Με άλλα λόγια οι παραπάνω ομάδες με την ανίχνευση των χωροχρονικών μεταβολών επιβεβαίωσαν όχι τον Καρτέσιο ή τον Αϊνστάιν, αλλά τον Νεύτωνα του οποίου οι τρεις αιώνιοι νόμοι της κίνησης είναι αδύνατο να κλονισθούν από οποιεσδήποτε θεωρίες, αφού είναι νόμοι που στηρίχθηκαν στα πειράματα και γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε τόσο τα πειράματα της κβαντικής διεμπλοκής όσο και η ανίχνευση των βαρυτικών κυμάτων επιβεβαίωσαν οριστικά τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης και απορρίπτουν όχι μόνο την πεμπτουσία του Αριστοτέλη αλλά και τα πεδία του Maxwell που αγωνίστηκε μάταια να τα ενοποιήσει ο Αϊνστάιν. Ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του (σελίδες 212-248» καθώς αναφέρεται στη θεωρία του της γενικής σχετικότητας ξεκινάει από τις άκυρες σχετικές κινήσεις των φιλοσοφικών υποθέσεων του Καρτέσιου. Λόγου χάρη στο σύστημα Ήλιος-Γη παρότι ο Ήλιος κατέχει το κέντρο των κυκλικών κινήσεων ο Αϊνστάιν στη σελίδα 214 θα γράψει: “ Ας θεωρήσουμε δυο σώματα π.χ. τον Ήλιο και τη Γη. Η κίνηση που παρατηρούμε είναι ακόμη σχετική. Μπορούμε να την περιγράψουμε δένοντας το σύστημα συντεταγμένων είτε στη Γη είτε στον Ήλιο”. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Νεύτων τέτοιες άκυρες σχετικές κινήσεις τις απέρριψε με το επιχείρημα της περιστροφής του κάδου “Bucket Argument”. Επίσης ο Νεύτων απέρριψε και άλλες φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις του Καρτέσιου (βαρυτικά κύματα κ.λ.π.) με την ανακάλυψη των τριών νόμων κίνησης καθώς και την ισοδυναμία της βαρυτικής και αδρανειακής μάζας. Πάντως συνεχίζοντας ο Αϊνστάιν στη σελίδα 224 και προκειμένου να δικαιολογήσει την τροχιά της φωτεινής ακτινοβολίας που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, βλέπουμε ότι δεν γράφει ούτε μια λέξη για την υπόθεση της καμπύλωσης του χωροχρόνου που έγραψε το 1915. Και φυσικά ούτε αναφέρει τα βαρυτικά κύματα με την υπόθεση της διάδοσης των βαρυτικών δυνάμεων μέσω των απατηλών πεδίων, αφού δυο χρόνια νωρίτερα (1936) τα απέρριψε ο ίδιος. Αντί αυτού την καμπύλωση την αποδίδει ακριβώς στο γεγονός ότι το φωτόνιο έχει μάζα όπως το προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων. Δυστυχώς ακόμη και σήμερα εξαιτίας του νέου κατεστημένου των θεωριών απέναντι στα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής έχουμε μια νέα κρίση της φυσικής όπου υπάρχει μεγάλη δυσκολία στην αποδοχή της επιστημονικής μεθόδου που στηρίχθηκε στα πειράματα που οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης και της δομής του πυρήνα. Λόγου χάρη την Άνοιξη του 2017 ενώ από το Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού είχα θετικές απαντήσεις για τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του μαθηματικού τάφου του Ηφαιστίωνα και των μαθηματικών του Παρθενώνα και των Καρυάτιδων, αντίθετα στο Υπουργείο Παιδείας συνάντησα ένα πολύ εχθρικό κλίμα αφού το αίτημά μου για τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων της φυσικής του Λυκείου κρίθηκε ότι περιέχει παραφιλολογίες παρότι στηρίζεται στα αξιόλογα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής. Συγκεκριμένα το ΔΣ του ΙΕΠ του Υπουργείο Παιδείας αρνήθηκε πολλές φορές να εισηγηθεί τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων της φυσικής του Λυκείου, παρότι τόσο ο Υπουργός Παιδείας ως φυσικός όσο και ο νέος διευθυντής του ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» ενημερώθηκαν με έγγραφό μου για τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν οριστικά όχι μόνο τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας αλλά και τις ποικίλες θεωρίες της πυρηνικής δομής. Μάλιστα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» ενώ οι εκεί φυσικοί ύστερα από την παρουσίαση εργασιών μου γνωρίζουν τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής και παρότι υπηρετούν στο Δημόσιο έφθασαν στο σημείο με το ενδεχόμενο πειθαρχικών και ποινικών διώξεων να διαγράψουν από το διαδίκτυο τα πρακτικά ολόκληρου του συνεδρίου του 2002 που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ « Δημόκριτος». ( ΕΚΕΦΕ ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ ΕΡΕΥΝΑ). Επίσης και ο πολύ γνωστός καθηγητής Δ. Σιμόπουλος όταν τον Μάιο του 2017 κλήθηκε στη Λάρισα να μιλήσει για τα άκυρα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν, παρότι ο ίδιος ανέφερε τον Feynman για την αποδοχή των πειραμάτων που απορρίπτουν θεωρίες, εντούτοις ο ίδιος αρνούνταν ενώπιον του ακροατηρίου να ακούσει οτιδήποτε έχει σχέση με το γνωστό πείραμα της διάσπασης β που απορρίπτει τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, γεγονός που μας παραπέμπει στον καθηγητή της αστρονομίας που αρνούνταν να κοιτάξει μέσω του τηλεσκοπίου του Γαλιλαίου τους δορυφόρους του πλανήτη Δία. Ελπίζω πως σύντομα το αρχαίο Ελληνικό πνεύμα θα νικήσει αυτές τις δογματικές αντιλήψεις των θεωριών που λειτουργούν ως αδιαπέραστο φράγμα για την πρόοδο της επιστήμης, παρότι η συνεχής πρόοδος της υψηλής τεχνολογίας οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των χωροχρονικών διακυμάνσεων της ασύλληπτης ισχυρής βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης προκειμένου να αποκαλυφθούν τα μυστικά της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης. (Wrong and correct big bang). Category:Fundamental physics concepts